The LED has been widely used in lighting display, either color or non-color, for various applications and industries. Although each individual LED is and can be a lighting source, however, all applications have been implementing “LED modules” for controlling purposes. The disadvantages of lighting control at the “LED module” level is that every single LED on the same “LED module” performs the same—in terms of luminance, color saturation, brightness, etc. Also, all applications have been controlling the electric current flow to each “LED module” by circuits that have been physically designed and defined for specified current flow amount. This invention resolves and overcomes the disadvantages as stated above by controlling the current flow to each individual LED. Also, the amount of electric current flow to each LED is controlled to a detail state that any binary number can represent. Alternatively, the electric current flow to each individual LED can also be controlled by a two-steps process in a progressive manner by implementing a BCS and adjusted by a WCS.